


Too Loud (Make My Mind Quiet)

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen has ADHD, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Sorry.” Ray gets up off the sofa. He doesn’t come much closer, though, for which Barry is grateful. “What’s happening?”Len arches an eyebrow. Oh. He wants Barry to explain. Hesitantly, Barry mumbles, “I’m in overstim. All my feelings are too much and need reset, and I can’t…” He glances up at Len for confirmation. Denying Ray and Leo feels terrible; he needs to know he’s still good. His nervous glance elicits a gentle smile and a firm, grounding caress. “I can’t do sex like this.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill, Barry Allen/Ray Terrill
Series: Four Times Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> This is for everyone who seemed interested in a sequel with Ray, and for TheRedHarlequin, who asked about Barry's collar. Barry mentions in the previous fic that the collar is only for overstim scenes, so that's what happens in the first chapter; the second chapter is unrepentant foursome smut.

Barry runs into the apartment prepared to kneel at Len’s feet and beg to be taken out of his head. He’s surprised, instead, to find Leo and Ray sitting on the sofa. Len is perched on the arm of his favorite armchair, looking expectantly at the door. 

“Oh.” Barry skids to a stop. “I didn’t—um, this—” He’s being rude. He delivers a superspeed punch to his own thigh and switches to his best approximation of excitable puppy Barry. “Ray! Leo! Hi!”

“Hi, darling boy.” Leo gets to his feet. Oh, he wants a hug, and that’s not good, but not letting him have a hug would be worse. Barry forces himself to stay still and be hugged although the gentle touch makes his too-sensitive skin feel like it will burst. “You’re tense. Was it a hard day at work?” 

“Uh…” Barry glances at Len. He forgot they invited Leo and Ray over. He needs to be collared and worked out of overstim, but that’s a them-only thing, and it would be rude to deny Leo and Ray a scene when they’ve come all this way…

“Scarlet.” Len’s voice drops into the firm, unhesitating tone that makes Barry’s racing thoughts settle into unquestioning obedience. “Come here.”

Barry runs to his side. Without thinking about it, he drops to his knees. Dull pain ricochets through his thighs, but he can’t focus on it. He just wants Len. 

“You’re overstimulated.” Len knows all his tells. Maybe, Barry thinks with a twinge of guilty glee, Len will tell Leo and Ray they have to go. Barry can’t do it because that would be bad, but Len could do it. Even if they got upset with him, he wouldn’t care. “You need a quiet night.” 

He nods shyly. “Or you can tell me to be better?” he offers. If Len tells him that he’s going to scene with Leo and Ray and he’s going to like it, he’ll do it. It might even be enough to make the overwhelming overstim-and-arousal feeling not so bad. When Len arches an eyebrow, he mumbles, “Leo and Ray came all this way. I don’t wanna be bad.”

“You’re not being bad.” Len says it as a remonstrance. They’ve talked about this; Barry isn’t to be ashamed of the things his brain does. He’s not bad for being ashamed (that would be a counterproductive spiral of feelings that ends in crying), but if being ashamed leads him to not tell Len something important, _that’s_ bad. “You let me know what you need. That’s good, Scarlet. That helps me take care of you.”

“Sorry.” Ray gets up off the sofa. He doesn’t come much closer, though, for which Barry is grateful. “What’s happening?” 

Len arches an eyebrow. Oh. He wants Barry to explain. Hesitantly, Barry mumbles, “I’m in overstim. All my feelings are too much and need reset, and I can’t…” He glances up at Len for confirmation. Denying Ray and Leo feels terrible; he needs to know he’s still good. His nervous glance elicits a gentle smile and a firm, grounding caress. “I can’t do sex like this.”

To his relief, Ray nods and gives an encouraging smile. “What do you need when this happens, sweetheart?” 

“Quiet,” Barry reports. “Quiet and firm and…and…” He’s forgotten the word. He looks up at Len, half-panicked, and raises his hand to his throat. He won’t get what he needs unless he asks, but how can he ask when he doesn’t know the word? “Around my throat. The—the thing around my throat.”

“Your collar,” Leo supplies. 

Barry nods feverishly. “Yes! My collar.” He glances up at them. Leo and Ray look vaguely worried. Len watches quietly, his eyes warm and encouraging. “Collar, and then I kneel, and something in my mouth…fingers, or Sir’s…” He looks to Len for permission. 

“You can say it, Scarlet,” he coaxes. 

“Sir’s cock. And then just quiet. Sir talks sometimes, but no…” He waves his hands by his head, indicating everything except Len. “No other noise. And then my head gets quiet.” 

“Where do we fit into that?” Leo asks at the same time as Ray offers, “Do you want us to go?” 

Len looks down, a silent question in his eyes. Barry shudders. He can’t choose; it’s entirely up to Len. “How would you feel if Leo took my place, Scarlet?”

He doesn’t know. Overstim nights are always just him and Len; they work as much because of the familiarity between them as the scene itself. “I…maybe?”

“I’ll be right here,” he promises. “You can ask to come to me at any time. Can’t he, Leo?” This is said with a stern glare at his doppelgänger. 

“Of course.” Leo reaches down and pets Barry’s hair. It’s not the sort of feather-light touch that would aggravate his too-sensitive skin; it’s firm and steadying. He relaxes. Leo will take care of him. Of course he will. “Tell me what I need to do.”

There’s some shuffling. Leo and Ray end up back on the sofa. Barry finds himself kneeling safely between Leo’s spread legs. He looks up guiltily—he’s not playing favorites by kneeling for Leo and not Ray, is he?—and is instantly reassured by slow, steady petting. 

“This is perfect, sweetheart,” Ray assures him. “Chin up.” 

Obediently, Barry lifts his head. He’s rewarded by the press of cool leather around his throat and a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

“You look so pretty in your collar,” Len coos. “Tell us what signals we’re using, Scarlet.”

“Taps,” Barry recites obediently. “Green is two taps, yellow is one, red is ‘no.’” He signs ‘no’ primarily for Ray’s benefit, since he wasn’t there for the scene where Barry introduced Leo to their nonverbal signals. “One tap if something is too much or if I want to go to Len. Red is full stop. If you status check me, I have five seconds or it’s a red.”

“Good boy.” Len kisses the top of his head. “And how do we know when the scene ends?”

“I, um.” Barry frowns. He doesn’t like this system, but they haven’t found anything that works better. “I get pretty deep, so I’ll end up not answering a status check. I won’t ask to stop on my own. Or you can stop...” _If it gets to be burdensome,_ he doesn't say. "Anytime." 

“That’s fine.” Leo strokes his hair. “Thank you for telling us.”

Barry hums. He can already feel the routine starting to work; some of the buzzing overstimulated energy fades away just from having the collar around his throat. “May I have something to suck on?”

Leo unzips his fly and pulls out his cock. Unlike the last time Barry sucked him off, there’s no teasing; he lets Barry sit forward and take him in his mouth. The familiar weight is the last thing he needs to slip into a quiet, calm headspace where the energy racing under his skin can start to dissipate. 

“There,” Leo coos. “Such a good, darling boy for us. However long you need, darling boy. We’re here for you.”

There’s pressure on the collar—Ray’s fingertips, he realizes hazily. “It’s a beautiful collar,” Ray murmurs. “Is the charm custom-made?”

“Mhmm.” There’s a hint of pride in Len’s hum. The charm is a silver snowflake set with a single ruby—made with Mick’s help, as Barry understands it. (Len thinks he doesn’t know the ruby is real and illegally obtained. He’s fully aware, but it’s too late to do anything about it, and he can’t deny getting a little thrill from wearing stolen jewelry.) The collar itself is nothing special: plain, burgundy leather with a gold buckle, thick and heavy enough to provide grounding pressure when he needs it. “He wanted to feel owned. I was happy to provide.”

“It looks good on him.” Ray’s hand slides up to cradle his cheek. Barry shifts so the head of Leo’s cock presses on the inside of his cheek in a way that Ray can feel. “Being yours, I mean.”

“Being owned suits him,” Leo agrees. “Doesn’t it, darling boy?”

Barry hums. Being owned means he can feel safe asking for this. Being owned means being good means being valued and safe and cared for. As much as he worries, he knows Len will never consider him bad for asking for what he needs. 

He loses track a bit after that. It’s easy to let his mind slip away to the soft, peaceful place that’s the opposite of overstimulation. Ray and Leo keep petting him, which helps. Occasionally, Len gives them directions. (“You can pull his hair now; he’s calm enough to be okay with it, and he’ll like it” is followed by slow, rhythmic petting and pulling from both of them. Barry _melts._ ) They alternate status checks at seemingly random intervals until, as Barry warned them he would, he fails to answer. 

“Red,” Leo says softly. He skims his thumb over Barry’s cheek. “Hey, darling boy. I need you to let me go, okay? We’re all done for tonight.” 

Barry forces his eyes open. Leo is smiling—he’s still good. That’s good. “Hmm?”

“Come here, sweetheart.” That’s Ray. Between the two of them, they coax him off his knees and onto the sofa. He ends up more or less in Leo’s lap with Ray to one side. After a moment, Len drops down on the other side, carrying water bottles for each of them and a bowl of berries to share. 

“How are you feeling, Scarlet?” Len caresses his face and skims his hand down to trace his collar. Barry purrs and nuzzles into his touch. It feels like an eternity since they’ve touched, although it can’t have been more than an hour. 

“Good.” Words are hard, but not the way they were while he was overstimulated. Now, their loss doesn’t seem urgent or frightening; he knows they’ll come back eventually. “Hazy.” 

“You got in deep.” Ray kisses his shoulder. “That’s okay. You were good for us.”

“The best.” Leo cuddles him. “Our darling boy.”

Len helps him sip some water. “Do you want to tell us what pushed you into overstim, Scarlet? Or we can wait until later.”

“Later.” Unfortunately, Barry has found that talking about unpleasant things can push him into its own kind of hypersensitivity, and he doesn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment. “Can we just cuddle now?”

“Of course.”

He’s lavished with food, kisses, and praise. After some time, Ray asks, “Are you up for sex after a scene like that, or no?”

“Um, sometimes.” Barry tries to sort through how he feels. He settles on, “But it’s…just sex. Not a scene. Me on my back, Sir holding me. And that’s…not for you.” He feels vaguely guilty. He’s been so needy for so long; how hard would it be to give Leo and Ray what they’re here for? But as soon as he says it, he’s given more kisses. 

“I understand.” Ray catches his hand and kisses the knuckles. “Next time, maybe.” 

“Um.” Barry looks to Len for permission. “You could stay the night? I’m off tomorrow, and we could. Um. Do lazy morning sex or something.” 

“Well.” They exchange a glance that’s as knowing as the ones Barry and Len share. “I suppose the Resistance won’t crumble without us,” Leo murmurs. 

Ray grins. "I think General Schott might be glad to be rid of us for awhile.” 

Len makes a noncommittal noise. “I suppose…if you _must_ …”

He doesn’t actually mind, and they all know it. Since neither of the others will, Barry leans over and gives him a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Len's mock-reluctant expression softens. “Anything for my Scarlet." 

Barry rocks happily. He’s not this lucky. He doesn’t deserve three Doms, much less three _amazing_ Doms who seem perfectly happy to spoil him. He has to be so good for them. He has to…

“You already are,” Leo says. 

Barry is so happy with the praise that he forgets to be embarrassed about rambling as he thinks. “Thank you, Sirs. All of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry wakes feeling sleepy-warm and utterly, helplessly pinned. It takes him a moment to realize why: he’s become a pillow for all three of his Doms. Ray’s head is in the middle of his chest as though he fell asleep listening to his heartbeat; his arm is around Leo, who somehow scooted down to rest his head on Barry’s belly. Leo’s breaths fan over the head of Barry’s cock. (And fuck, his Doms are going to tease him for how hard he gets in the morning. Len does all the time.) Len is pressed tightly against his other side, his head on Barry’s shoulder and his arm across Barry’s waist, just behind Leo’s head. 

“Morning, Scarlet.” Len’s voice is a quiet rumble against his neck. 

“Morning.” Barry’s hands are trapped. Rather than caress or embrace Len as he usually would, he settles for kissing his brow. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well.” Len presses gentle kisses along the ridge of his collarbone and up the side of his neck. “I dreamt about you. And you know what that does to me.” He grinds against Barry’s hip. Barry’s mind goes blank, save for images of how thoroughly and happily he could be used in the near future. 

“Please, Sir.” It’s just a whisper; he doesn’t want to disturb Ray and Leo. Nonetheless, it earns a chiding squeeze from Len. 

“Impatient,” he scolds. “Our guests are still asleep.” 

“We are not,” Leo rumbles. He turns his head to press a kiss to Barry’s belly. It’s all he can do not to buck his hips up into the kiss. “We’ve been awake for a while. It’s just so nice to get to be lazy.” 

Ray makes a muffled noise of agreement. “I haven’t had a chance to sleep in since leaving Earth-1 the first time.” To Barry’s amusement, he drops his hand down to squeeze Leo’s ass. Leo hums contentedly. 

“Mmm, I like that idea. And I’m not the only one.” He kisses the tip of Barry’s cock. Barry makes a humiliating needy noise and rolls his hips up. “Oh, that’s just _marvelous._ Is this a perk of your speed, too?” 

“Y-yes.” Barry shivers. It’s like they’ve all been waiting for his cue—as soon as he shivers, they start kissing and caressing him. Leo rolls onto his belly to devote his wholehearted attention to sucking bruises into the soft skin at the tops of Barry’s thighs. Ray keeps kneading Leo’s ass; at the same time, he sucks one of Barry’s nipples into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth. Len kisses his way up Barry’s neck but won’t kiss his lips. 

“Will it kill the mood if we go brush our teeth, Scarlet?” 

Barry makes a noise somewhere between a giggle and a gasp. “I would like that, but I don’t know if they’ll let me up.”

“Oh no,” Ray mumbles around his nipple. “We’re amenable to that.” 

Five minutes later, having found spare toothbrushes for Ray and Leo, brushed their teeth, and relieved themselves, they reconvene in the bedroom. Barry offers to take the bathroom last; he’s quickest, so they won’t have to wait long, and it will give them a moment to plan whatever kind of lazy morning sex scene they have in mind. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, Barry half-expects to find an array of toys. Instead, he finds his Doms sitting expectantly on the bed. “Oh,” he murmurs, “so it’s one of _those_ mornings.”

“Come here, Scarlet.” Len beckons him onto the mattress. He crawls between them and ends up mostly in Len’s lap. “You were giving us time to plan, weren’t you, good boy? You’re usually faster than that.”

Barry blushes, pleased. “I was.” 

“Then we’d best make sure we live up to those expectations.” Leo leans across Ray’s lap to give Barry a kiss. “What would you say to having Ray suck you off, darling boy?”

That can’t be all there is to it. Barry asks shyly, “And…?”

“And while he does that, you’ll suck him off. And Len will fuck your ass while I fuck Ray’s.” 

“There was some debate,” Ray adds, with a sideways look at Len, “about who was doing the sucking and who would fuck whom, but apparently there remains some tension about the idea of doppelfucking.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Leo says, as though any of them had any doubt about who was being difficult. 

“Uh.” Barry tries to envision it. He loves having something in his mouth, but with all the other stimulation—being sucked off and fucked—he might lose focus, and he doesn’t want to be bad for Ray. “I don’t know how well I’ll be able to focus.” 

“We don’t want you focused,” Ray murmurs. “We want you to fall apart.” 

Len kisses Barry’s shoulder. “Is that what you want, Scarlet?” 

“Yes.” Barry burrows his face into Len’s shoulder, playing shy. Len loves it when he acts bashful; it makes him feel like he’s corrupting his innocence. He’s willing to bet Ray and Leo will like it just as much. 

“I’ve taught you better than that, Scarlet.” Len’s voice is low, chiding. Barry shivers helplessly in response. “Where are your manners?”

Barry tries to find his voice again. “Yes, Sirs.” 

“Good boy.” He’s praised in unison. Len rewards him with a kiss; Ray rewards him with a firm smack on his ass. He squeaks, then lets out a little happy purr when Ray massages the area he’d spanked. 

“Um, how do you want me, Sirs?” 

Ray stretches out on his back, reaches up, and guides Barry so he’s kneeling over his face. Without being prompted, Barry settles onto his hands and knees so his head is between Ray’s thighs. He wants to lean down and take Ray in his mouth, but good boys wait for permission, and he desperately wants to be good for his Doms. 

“Beautiful,” Ray murmurs, pressing soft, sucking kisses to the insides of Barry’s thighs. “I see why Leo said he couldn’t get enough of you. If you were ours, we’d never let you out of bed.”

“Tried that.” Len’s voice has a low, possessive bite to it. He doesn’t mind Leo and Ray, but he doesn’t tolerate questions about the way he handles Barry. (Neither does Barry, although he’s a little more tactful about it.) “He has too much energy to be kept in a gilded cage. Although…”

“ _Oh,_ ” Ray and Leo say in unison, sounding perfectly delighted at the prospect. Before Barry can process the implications, Leo guides his head down so that his lips brush the head of Ray’s cock. Barry interprets this as permission, and he’s all too happy to take Ray into his mouth. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Ray sighs again. He rolls his hips up, fucking shallowly into Barry’s mouth. “Oh, _yes_. Good boy.”

Barry purrs around his mouthful. His purr pitches up to a squeak when Ray teases him with little kitten licks. 

“Ray,” Leo chides. He sounds playful, like whatever fault he’s found with Ray’s technique, it isn’t serious. “Don’t tease the poor thing. He’s had a long, _hard_ night.”

Len groans. “Is this what I sound like? Scarlet, I’m sorry.” 

Barry giggles and almost chokes himself. He almost chokes anew when a slick finger rubs against his hole. 

“You startled him,” Ray murmurs before taking the head of Barry’s cock in his mouth. He gives a contented hum that makes Barry hitch his hips down. His mind is still on the vibrations, so the swift smack on his ass makes him whimper. 

“Naughty.” It’s Len’s voice, although he’s fairly sure the spank was from Ray. “Good boys stay still when someone sucks them off, don’t they? Good boys trust they’ll be taken care of.”

Barry pulls back long enough to gasp, “Sorry, Sirs.” Before he can lean back down, Leo shifts Ray’s hips up and nudges his legs further apart. 

“Ready, sweet one?” 

Ray makes a little affirmative sound. His mouth goes slack, presumably as Leo slips a finger inside him. Barry takes the opportunity to lean down, take him in his mouth, and suck until Ray moans. 

“You like that?” Leo murmurs. His free hand rubs soothingly against Ray’s hip and side. “You look so lovely, taking me like this. You both look so wonderful.” He peppers kisses over Barry’s shoulders. All the while, his hand moves in a steady rhythm on Ray’s hip. Barry keeps watching so intently that he forgets what’s happening, at least until Len swaps out his fingers for his cock. 

“ _Oh!_ ” 

“Keep going, darling boy,” Leo coaxes at the same time as Len rumbles, “You like that, Scarlet?”

Barry makes a helpless, needy noise and sucks sloppily on the head of Ray’s cock. He feels like he’s going to fly apart from all the sensations—the weight on his tongue, the heat of Ray’s mouth, the pleasurable burn of Len’s cock pressing into him. He needs to focus, he needs to make this good for them…

“Oh, oh God, Leo…” Ray’s head drops back and he moans. Leo is inside him now, Barry realizes; he’s as overwhelmed as Barry is. “God, you feel so good…”

“Don’t blaspheme,” Leo scolds, sounding nothing but fond. He punctuates the reproof with a little roll of his hips that pushes Ray’s cock deeper into Barry’s mouth. Barry relaxes his throat and keeps still, letting Leo’s thrusts do most of the work. It’s blissfully calm to be used this way, to have no control over the rhythm driving Ray’s cock into his mouth, shallowly at first but more forcefully with each thrust. 

“So good, Scarlet.” Len snaps his hips, driving into Barry deep and hard. Every thrust rocks him forward to meet the push of Ray’s cock into his mouth. “You’re being so good for us. Look at you, going all to pieces…I wanna fuck you until you’re _sobbing_ for it.”

Ray pulls off of Barry’s cock with an obscene _pop._ “Oh, I think that makes all of us.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, darling boy?” Leo goes back to petting his hair. Barry whimpers. He doesn’t know what he’d like, except more of this. “We could tie you up, so pretty and helpless, and take turns fucking you until you’re dripping with come and too blissful to remember how to speak. Then we’d plug your sloppy hole to keep you nice and full.”

“Vibrating plug,” Len adds gleefully. He punctuates this with a particularly vicious thrust that makes Barry yelp around his mouthful. “He _loves_ vibrating toys, don’t you, Scarlet?” 

Barry can hardly remember. All he can do is make mindless affirmative sounds around Ray’s cock. 

“Ray.” Leo’s hand rubs against Ray’s hip. “Our darling boy wants to come. He needs your permission—he’s much too sweet to come in your mouth without permission.”

Ray pulls off again. Barry keens at the loss—he’s so close, he’s going to come the moment Ray gets his mouth back on him. “You can come, darling boy,” he says. His voice sounds absolutely wrecked. Barry can’t help a swell of pride—he made him sound like that, he made him feel good. “Go ahead, come for us.” 

The moment Ray starts sucking again, Barry comes. Len fucks him through it and keeps going. Leo pets and praises him, calling him beautiful and good and cherished and countless other endearments that make his head spin. 

“Keep going,” Len urges. “He can take it.”

They fuck him to a second orgasm and keep going, chasing their own release. Ray comes first, spilling into Barry’s mouth with only a tap as a warning; then Leo, groaning his pleasure and babbling endearments meant for all of them; and then Len, grinding deep into Barry’s ass. Barry would be happy to stop then, but Len pulls out of him, sticks three fingers into his sloppy hole, and finger-fucks him relentlessly. When he comes again, almost sobbing from the overstimulation, Ray sucks him through it. 

“Our good boy,” Len praises him. He guides Barry down onto the mattress and curls alongside him. Barry wants to turn to him, but then Ray draws him into a kiss and that’s right, he mustn’t ignore Leo and Ray…

“We’re here, darling boy,” Ray murmurs. 

Barry must lose track of time a little bit, because he hasn’t even noticed Leo’s absence when he returns with water and snacks. “Your bathtub isn’t big enough for all of us,” he announces without preamble. “It’s simply criminal.”

“I don’t think any reasonably-priced apartment has a tub that fits four,” Len points out. “Neither will the shower, for that matter.” 

“Hmm. More’s the pity.” Leo leans down to give Barry a kiss. “We were hoping to spoil you even more, darling boy, but it sounds like we’ll have to take turns cleaning up.” 

Does that mean Barry has to choose who to be with? He wants Len—as lovely as Ray and Leo are, they’re not as familiar to him—but that seems rude to say. At the same time, if he asks for Ray or Leo, that pairs the other with Len and he’s not sure how any of them will feel about that…

“You’re overthinking it.” Ray pets his hair. “We’re going to take plenty of time to get you in a good headspace before we go clean up. Leo's just gotten ahead of himself.” 

“Oh.” Barry coos gratefully and squirms. He wants to press close to someone, but he’s not sure who to choose. Instead, they all curl closer to him. “Oh yay.” 

“We’re here, Scarlet,” Len promises. “We’ll be here as long as you need us.” 

He makes soft, contented sounds that are meant to be “Thank you, Sirs,” but don’t come out in quite the right shape. Nonetheless, he’s rewarded with kisses and murmurs of “Anytime.” 

“Our Scarlet,” Len says fondly. His voice does something odd on ‘our,’ as though he’s not used to it, but he doesn’t sound begrudging. “Whatever you need.”


End file.
